1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless tire-pressure monitor, and more particularly to a wireless tire-pressure monitor that is easily and securely attached to a wheel rim and a sensor for detecting tire pressure and temperature positioned outside of the wheel rim to prevent the wireless detecting signals from being interfered by the wheel rim and the wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A tire-pressure detector or monitor is mounted on each wheel to detect the wheel's pressure or temperature. Therefore, the driver can monitor the status of each wheel to increase driving safety.
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional tire valve capable of sensing and transmitting tire pressure includes a body (80), a valve core (81), a detector (82) and a resilient outer cover (83). The body (80) has two opposite ends. The detector (82) is screwed onto one end of the body (80). The resilient outer cover (83) covers the body (80) and the detector (82), holds the tire valve in an opening (901) in a wheel rim (90) and has a tapered outer surface (831). A tool (91) inserted into the free end of the detector (82) pushes the tapered outer surface of the resilient cover (83) into a hole in the wheel rim (90) until the resilient cover (83) attaches to the wheel rim (90). The valve core (80) is positioned outside of the wheel rim (90) and the detector (82) is positioned inside of the wheel rim (90).
However, the conventional tire valve deteriorates from heat and the environment and eventually breaks off the wheel rim or must be replaced. When the tire valve must be replaced, the device to sense tire pressure must also be replaced. Again, since the detector (82) of the tire valve positioned inside of the wheel rim (90), the intensity of the wireless detecting signals from the detector (82) will be decreased or interfered by the wheel rim (90) and the wheel (not shown).
With reference to FIG. 13, another tire valve (80a) is attached to a wheel rim (90) with a wheel (92). A detector (82a) is positioned inside of the wheel rim (90) and the valve core (81a) is positioned outside of the wheel rim (90). Before the wheel (92) attached to the wheel rim (90), the tire valve (80a) is first setup on the wheel rim (90). Since the wheel (92) is attached to or detached from the wheel rim (90) along the periphery (901) of the wheel rim (901) by a specific machine (not shown), the detector (82a) of the tire valve could be damaged. Therefore, the conventional tire valve shown in FIG. 12 could be damaged by attaching or detaching the wheel (92).
Therefore, the present invention provides a wireless tire-pressure monitor that is easily and securely to a wheel rim and is not easy damaged during attaching or detaching a wheel procedure.